Dylan's Uncle Idris - Dylan Verse Part 16
by Awatere11
Summary: So Idris wants a closer look at those children, and to see if his friend is truly happy...even if it means a little mini coniption for Ianto beinging Jack into the world he hides. And what of that Master Tailor. Jack learns more about this man he loves every day and as their love settles to a wonderful comfort, we start to see the little boy Ianto was too. ALT VERSE
1. Chapter 1

1

Ianto turned for the third time in as many minutes and touched Dylan's shoulder gently, his hand sliding down to adjust the Harkness-Jones pin. Jack watched him preen as he smiled lovingly at their son, Lorenzo and Carley happily sitting together unaware of their Taddy's discomfort even as Dylan smiled back up at him.

"Just remember… You have to take a moment and bow, then wait for him to speak first OK?"Ianto whispered and Dylan nodded as he rubbed his hands on his pants and Jack turned to ask why they bow when the doors whooshed open and they stepped from the elevator to the grand entrance of the private quarters of Ianto's cousin Idris.

Jack felt his blood rush from his face as Royal Guards turned to face them with weapons on display then to his utter horror they bowed.

"Stop that" Ianto chortled, "You are all terrible!"

Laugher as some moved to greet him, all showing respect and one even bowed again "Greetings Duke."

"Call me that again and I'll nut ya!" Ianto growled, then smiled as he hugged the man, "Where is he?"

"Throne room, some delegation from the Planet Gervob are just about done, come Duke Toto."

"Look, I told you already, stop it. You know he only gave me the title to piss me off. Like I really want to change my business cards all the time" Ianto said happily, his hand on Dylan's shoulder as thy reached huge double doors that swung open to reveal a throne room complete with two thrones at the end of a long red carpeted walk. Large columns on either side were like sentries, little creatures painted on them frolicking amongst ivy and wild flowers, climbing roses that were real on some.

"Taddy? What are those?" Lorenzo asked with interest as he pointed.

"Mara" one of the guardsmen stopped walking and knelt, "These ancient peoples once ruled this land. They control the weather, some even say time itself. Some call them fairy folk, see that column? That's them when playing. This one over here is them when they reveal themselves."

"Wow" Lorenzo said with open awe, "Mandems, see Taddy? These is way awesome."

"I hear the call of a young Hoodlum" a voice boomed and the dark throne moved, revealing a black man in black clothing that had been almost invisible, his cape falling back to reveal dark blue lining.

"Hello Idris" Ianto smiled as the man stalked down the steps and Dylan remembered the repeated instructions as he stepped forward and bowed politely, followed by an enamoured Lorenzo. Carley looked too, then squealed.

"Pretty man! My pretty man!" she yelled with glee, reaching for him and Idris laughed as he reached out and took her from the now immobile Jack, clucking as he cuddled her and declared her a little queen.

"You are adorable" he gushed, "Come my queen, come sit at the table and dine with the king."

"For the love of the gods!"Ianto huffed. They followed him to the large room next door with a long table and a feast clearly in the making. Ianto sighed and then scolded, "Idris, what is this? Come on."

"Everyone, the Duke is here" Idris boomed, "Come, we shall eat. The king is well pleased with his subjects."

Ianto turned to Jack and hissed, "Ignore him, he's playing. He doesn't really talk like that."

Jack sat and watched, wondering if this was real or if he was maybe dreaming. The food coming out was amazing, those sitting to eat an eclectic bunch with open Hoodlum clothing from the block to suits like Ianto. Jack suddenly felt strange in his plain clothing and saw why Ianto had left out a tie he had ignored.

"So, Toto!" Idris said once the children were settled, someone still in his grip as she sat on her Pretty Man's lap with a plate on the edge of the table for her, "This is your family."

"Carley there on your knee, Dylan here next to me and Lorenzo over there with Kib" Ianto nodded, "Jack and I are very proud of our children. All are fine examples of our joined love."

Kib nodded and pointed at Dylan, "He be biggest?"

"Yes Kib" Ianto smiled at the large orange furred creature who was peering at Dylan like he was a sweetie to be consumed. These were known for their poor eyesight. He blinked slowly as he looked at Dylan and the little boy grinned back.

"Hello, I am five and a half. My brother Lorenzo I five too and Carley is…well…what is she now Taddy dear?" Dylan pondered.

"She will be three in a few months love" Ianto helped him, "Gods help us all."

"Well then…I must get a special gift for my little queen" Idris grinned, "tell me, what about you two boys. Both five, young men eh? Well now. Perhaps you both need a suit, a Hoodlum cut?"

Both boy gasped with glee as Idris yelled for his Master Tailor and Ianto could only groan as he knew this was about to get ….awkward.

His grandfather entered.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Doctor Smith, these children need suits, matching as they are brothers" Idris instructed and Jack noticed how still and silent his love was, glancing over to see Ianto's face so pale he seems almost like a ghost sitting there as he watched the old man move to Lorenzo and reach out to pat his head.

"And what be your name boy?"

"Lorenzo, Enzo to me mates Old Father" Lorenzo said proudly and Ianto finally spoke.

"Grandy, Lorenzo" he said softly, "This is my mother's Da. You would call him Grandy in the tongue of the Hoodlum."

"Really? I never had a Grandy before" Lorenzo said with interest as the old man stared at Ianto with open shock.

"Yani?"

"Hello Grandy" Ianto said softly.

The man straightened up and looked along the table and then frowned, "Where is she? The girl?"

"Lisa died. She and Walter died, remember?" Ianto grimaced at saying his son's name out loud and Idris cleared his throat.

"John, you know your grandson lost his family. He comes with another. These two boys are his now, the handsome man seated beside him his mate. And as for this little queen, this is his little girl Carley."

Doctor John Smith looked down his long nose at the child on Idris' knee and she grinned as she looked back up at him, then she pointed, "Doctor man. You came in the blue car!"

"Yes, I did" he sighed, "I wondered where you kids wound up. Poor little ones. Your poor mother. Look at this."

He sat and reached for her, cuddling her as he stroked her soft hair, "Little Carley Bean. Sweet little girl. I cannot believe it is really you, so pretty. Just like your mama."

Ianto canted his head as he drummed his fingers then he sighed, "Of course she was family. Cousin Hendry's daughter?"

"Yes. You know he was always a prick, no wonder she chose one too. Wait…did the king just say you have them?" the man stared at Ianto, "My grandson has adopted the grandchildren of a sworn enemy?"

"Come on Grandy, the man ran over your dog. He was plastered and didn't know what day it was. You and your grudges" Ianto said, then snorted, "Well… we know all about those. After all, you never held it against her did you? These ones recognise you, you visisted her with food parcels."

"That was a mistake. I should have sought her out sooner, been a better Elder to her. Not her fault her father was a...well" the old man looked ancient for a moment, whatever their subject of conversation was it clearly weighed heavily on him "If I had known he was controlling her with violence I would have killed him myself."

"You didn't. He killed her" Ianto said flatly, then he sighed and looked at the little one clambering back into Idris' lap, "Still… water under the bridge and this is not the place for looking into the depth of such things."

"Still. You blame me?"

"No Grandy I do not. That is the hardship of it. I blame myself" Ianto rose, "Idris, we have other appointments."

"No you don't. You just want to do the patented Jones-Hit-and-run" he laughed, "Sit back down. Forgive an old man, forgive yourself. Come."

Jack finally got it. Ianto's mother was the subject of conversation. Jack tried to remember the rare snippets of conversation about her and realised this man sitting here had disowned her when she had married Ianto's father. Why he was not there for the children when she died, why Ianto was so…strained around him.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he said calmly, "I am the one who loves him now, body and soul. These babies are our greatest prizes and we are very happy, safe and comfortable in our world. I would never strike him, or allow another to harm him, or our chicks. I had no idea who he was when I fell in love with him, all I knew was that he made my heart sing and my blood boil in a way I had never known before. Ianto is a good man, a worthy man and a righteous man. He makes me a better man too. He makes our children better, every day. I am sorry you are not a part of that world we have created together. It is idyllic."

The old man looked at Jack, "You knew not of his wealth?"

"Had I known, would I have been the one to hire him to work for me?" Jack laughed "I now know he chose to out of interest and affection for my son, my money must have amused him but I thought I was putting on a good show. Gods, but I tried to impress him."

"And you did Cariad" Ianto smiled softly, lighting the room again, "I found your fumbling sweet."

"Fumbling was it?" Jack asked with open playfulness.

Idris relaxed as the storm passed overhead without a lightning strike.

Ianto had forgiven his grandfather.


	3. Chapter 3

3

After they ate Idris led them to an enclosed courtyard where there were a dozen dogs, the children immediately screaming with glee as they raced for them and Ianto smiled as he settled into a chair.

Dylan seemed to hang back and he found himself next to the king, "Excuse me sir. Where did they all come from? I only have one doggie."

"Pound" Idris answered, "When they have any they are going to put down they call me first, I re-home all I can but some…stay."

"My Taddy said you are a good man."

Idris looked at the small boy with interest as he took a knee "I do try to be. I believe we should all try to be."

"I am only five" Dylan said, "But I am good. Taddy sez I am already a man even if I am his little boy. A man can be more than one thing and still be righteous."

"Yes. I am a King, a husband, a father, a friend, a son…many things. But in all things my love, we must strive to be righteous." Idris agreed.

"I am not a Hoodlum" Dylan's face showed his sorrow. "Enzo and Carley are, they were born that way like my Taddy but me and Dad are just…normal."

Idris blinked, then pulled the boy close as he saw the lovely little spark in him that must had attracted his Toto, "Little one, you do not judge based on blood, you judge based on heart. Your Taddy grows your heart and it grows as a Hoodlum one does. That makes you one of us. Blood is important but love is more important. Always more important. You be Hoodlum coz you be Righteous."

Dylan smiled and glanced over where his parentals were trying to coax Carley out of a water feature she had discovered and her happy screams of 'no' showed someone was going to have to go in the water after her.

"You see that one?" Idris pointed at her, "She has the Hoodlum mandems. She knows that it is more than being good or just, it is being true. She is a true little beastie that shows herself. A righteous man is not afraid to hold his head up and show himself. The real him. Your Taddy is a fine man, he hides though. Learnt to so he could exist in the world of normals. But I am sure you've seen it, sometimes when at home and no one else around, tell me…you have seen his Hoodlum right?"

Dylan grinned, "You kidding? My Taddy is scary cool"

"Good" Idris hugged the boy and then started to laugh as Jack reluctantly removed his shoes and socks, then started to roll up his pants legs, "Look at that. He's Boeshanninan!"

"How can you tell?" Dylan was surprised as his Dad's origins were not always obvious.

"No hair on his legs. Boeshanninan men don't have body hair, just on their heads. They also do not grow beards. Huh. Toto caught a Boe" Idris seemed to consider that as Dylan frowned.

"So…I will not get hair either?"

"Who knows, your mama was likely a normal so you might. Does it matter? We are all different, look at your siblings with their tanned skin and almond shaped eyes, they are still your siblings. Actually, their skin is closer to your Daddy's colouring than yours. But…that little one…she is very much a Hoodlum. She has a temper to match your Taddy."

Dylan looked at him with surprise, "Taddy? Don't be silly, he never gets mad."

"Oh yes he does little man" Idris whispered softly, "He does. There is a saying that is old and wise in the hoodlum world. 'Don't poke the Dragon' is what we say when a Hoodlum is annoyed by someone else. To wake the fire in their blood is to call down a fire of fury. Do not be fooled by the calm way he holds himself, your Taddy could flame the world if he ever wished. If anyone ever hurt you he would tear them apart with his bare hands."

"Oh, I know" Dylan smiled, "That's part of being a righteous man too. I know that one. My Taddy would die for me."

Idris looked again at the little boy and wondered if there was some hoodlum lurking there then smiled, of course there was.

Ianto infects everyone with his wonderfulness.

They watched Jack flounder and fall, the splash immense as the little queen screamed and clapped then wadded over the sit on his chest and laugh like she had vanquished him.

Ianto smiled through it all and chastised his mate for the dry-cleaning bill as Canley's white gown became green around the hem from the water.

Lovely little beast.

Hooldums.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Back home Jack was coaxing Carley out if her dress with a promise of a bubble bath, Ianto now deciding the dress was beyond help but he was not angry about it, she had others and at the end of the day she had enjoyed her day.

"Taddy?"

Ianto turned to find Dylan clambering onto the counter stool to lean in and hook a carrot he was cutting up, "Uncle Idris is a king."

"Yes, he is king of the Hoodlums" Ianto nodded sagely, "He is my cousin. That means I am like…well…a duke or something I guess. I hate being called anything royal though, feels old. This is a new world where we all need to start acting like one people, that means we accept ourselves as equals."

"We all are, right? The same?" he asked his Taddy with those innocent eyes of a child.

"Dylan, you know we are the same, all needing love and comfort. Some don't see that though. They think they deserve more because of the colour of their skin or the planet of origin" Ianto gently lectured his son, "There will always be those who see themselves as more. Who will never understand their own worth is measured in the eyes of others. That's why you will be a better man. Because you will remember that you must treat people as you would like them to treat you. The only way there is hope."

"That man was you grandfather?"

"Yes, my Mama's Da. He turned from her when she went with me Da. When me Ma died he eventually took my sister in but…not me. I was sent to militarial school. I leant to be my own best friend, to strive to be more than he thought I was. I now know it was because I look like my Mama, I hurt him with her eyes. He sent me away for his own healing. As an adult I understand now, as a little man I didn't think he loved me. By the time he realised this it was too late and I had turned from him too" Ianto stopped talking as he brushed the carrots into a pot, "Now we are like strangers."

"That would make him my…"

"Great Grandy" Ianto nodded, then sighed as he saw the little boy's eyes sliding to the side. "Dylan, he is a good man, he did what he thought was best. It just…injured our relationship. Would you…would you like to know him?"

"And Uncle Idris?"

Ianto smiled "Naturally Uncle Idris. Grandy lives there with him. A lot of his people do."

Ianto then cut some potatoes into large wedges. He glanced at the child again, "What are you thinking love?"

"Uncle Idris had all those dogs. Is that because he's rich?" Dylan asked, "The big house and people who live there to make him happy?"

Ianto put the knife down and considered then answered, "Uncle Idris had a one true love. You know, like in the movies. He had a one true love and he died. Now Uncle Idris misses him and is sad. So sad sometimes he is angry at the worlds. Yes, he is rich and as he no longer has the arms of his love to comfort him he decided to use his arms to comfort the doggies. He has lots and lots of money so he can make sure no doggie is killed from lack of love."

"That's sad" Dylan slumped on the counter as he pondered, "But we love him, right?"

"Yes, we do. And our arms will help too" Ianto smiled at the big hearted boy, "One day the hurt will be less and he can smile more."

"Will it go away?"

"Love never dies. Never. My wife Lisa…our beloved Walter. I will miss them forever. Forever but Daddy is a new love, a different love that fills the holes left behind, you and your siblings fill me with love again but I will always miss them." Ianto smiled as he reached out and touched his son's face, "For you are a love of my life too."

Dylan smiled as he let his head rest against Ianto's hand, "And you are mine Taddy love."

Ianto leaned in and kissed Dylan's forehead gently, then released him.

"I'm gonna wash" Dylan said as he slid from the stool and walked to the door then turned back, "I will always miss Mummy too. But you fill me up."

Ianto looked up and the doorway was empty, the child having done his first Jones-hit-and-run.

Ianto cut onions next.

Because they were needed, not to hide the tears.

Honest.

.

.

.

.

.

So ends the meeting of the Uncle. Not sure what to do for the next part ... suggestions?


End file.
